


Ад - это другие люди

by Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Social Justice Warriors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Отабек Алтын не ожидал той бучи, которая началась, когда стало известно об их с Юрой отношениях





	Ад - это другие люди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hell Is Other People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284195) by [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren). 



Началось всё, разумеется, с фотографии, где они были с Юрой вдвоём. Отабек всегда знал, что надолго сохранить всё в тайне не удастся: мир фигурного катания был очень тесен, а они с Юрой в нём — настоящими звёздами. От славы Отабек был не в восторге, но смог приспособиться и к ней. 

Они с Юрой не прятались — просто хотели, чтобы всё оставалось только для них двоих. Если бы они захотели по-настоящему скрываться, их бы и не поймали, когда они, взявшись за руки, сбегали после Евро с банкета.

Само по себе фото у папарацци вышло неплохим. Отабека поймали со спины, и хорошо — он вечно получался хмурым. Юра поворачивался к нему и улыбался чему-то, что говорил Отабек. Сам Отабек запомнил только звук смеха Юры, когда их пальцы переплелись. Папарацци, наверное, караулил возле отеля, но Отабек был так увлечён разговором, что даже не заметил вспышки.

Когда на следующий день Отабек приземлился в Алматы, в каждой спортивной газете и на каждом сайте уже висела тайная история Юрия Плисецкого, медалиста Гран-При и чемпиона Европы. Так что фото — нет, в нём не было ничего удивительного. Чего они совсем не ждали — так это того, что папарацци смогут даже с ним всё переврать.

— Они считают, что я дошёл до того, чтобы встречаться с Джей-Джеем! — орал Юра, и Отабеку пришлось отодвинуть телефон от уха. — Они совсем ебанулись? Он же вообще на тебя не похож. Его даже на Евро не было, он, блядь, канадец! 

Юра долго ещё распинался о том, что папарацци даже свою работу сделать не могут, а спортивные журналисты публикуют что попало. Досталось даже Джей-Джею, виноватому уже тем, что у него похожая причёска. Отабек мог бы напомнить, что его тоже не ждали на Евро, ведь он туда прилетел только в последний день для поддержки. Но подумалось, что пока Юру так бесит эта воображаемая интрижка с Джей-Джеем, он не будет задумываться о том, что их отношения вытащили всем на обозрение. Так что Отабек не стал мешать. И потому что пар выпустить было полезно, и потому что в любом случае приятно было слышать Юрин голос.

Отабек хотел бы, чтобы у них было больше времени: их отношения с Юрой едва успели начаться, но уже приходилось балансировать между чувствами на расстоянии, забитым графиком и соревнованиями. Только огласки им и не хватало. Но что сделано — то сделано. 

Они решили, что лучше будет, если Юра официально объявит в соцсетях о том, что он встречается с Отабеком, и тогда, может, журналисты с фанатами оставят их в покое. Но Юра бы не был собой, если бы в посте в Фейсбуке удержался от шпильки: «С Джей-Джеем я бы не стал встречаться, даже если бы всё человечество вымерло. Понятия не имею, как Изабелла его терпит. Он её не достоин». 

Джей-Джею это показалось фееричным, и он накатал им целый пост поздравлений исключительно капсом.

— Мало того, что он вживую шумный, так ещё и в Интернете орёт, — возмущался в следующий раз Юра по телефону, и Отабек засмеялся.

Газеты и сайты исправили ошибку в статьях и написали немного об Отабеке. Кое-кто поздравил. Написал даже Виктор Никифоров, и Отабек понятия не имел, кто дал ему номер. Позвонила мама, спросила, правда ли это — и полчаса ругала его за то, что он не представил Юру семье То, что они живут в разных странах, в её глазах его нисколечко не оправдывало.  
Так или иначе, казалось, что шумиха быстро уляжется. Отабек погрузился в тренировки. Нужно было накатывать новую программу, а времени до Четырёх Континентов оставалось всего ничего. Пару дней Юру не было слышно. Такое было в порядке вещей: что ему, что Отабеку отвлекаться было некогда. Особенно на неких белобрысых с чарующим взглядом.

Поэтому когда Юра прислал ему ночью сообщение, Отабек сразу понял, что что-то случилось. «Открывал твиттер?» — прочёл Отабек и нахмурился. Все уже знали, что они встречаются. Что там ещё могло случиться? У них не было никаких грязных и страшных секретов. Но прежде чем Отабек успел ответить, его телефон завибрировал снова: «И не открывай. Мерзость».

Отабек ничего не мог поделать, он уже открыл приложение. Чего бы про него ни думали, но у него был аккаунт, пусть он и не часто им пользовался. Но даже для него, чайника в соцсетях, с первого взгляда становилось ясно, в чём дело. Это было… везде. В ленте. В упоминаниях. В личке, которую он никогда не читал. Тема дня в Казахстане во всей красе. 

Но после пары сообщений Отабеку стало нехорошо. Пока ноутбук грузился, он набрал Юрин номер.

— Привет, — сорванным голосом прошептал Юра спустя пару гудков. — Видел?

— Да. 

С Фейсбука и Инстаграма лилось то же дерьмо — просто в другом формате.

— Юр, я… не знаю, что тут сказать.

— Хуйня. 

Юра замолк, словно собираясь с силами — из трубки доносилось только потрескивание.

— Извини, что рассказал. Нечего на это смотреть, они все те ещё… мудаки!

— Но ты же смотрел. 

На это Юра не ответил.

Этой дряни оказалось даже больше, чем Отабеку представилось на первый взгляд. Сотни, тысячи сообщений, и все о них с Юрой. Не все плохие — по перепостам ходил трогательный призыв уважать чужую личную жизнь. Но гадость… была особенно гадкой.

Сколько же людей вышло на тропу войны только из-за того, что Юра был больше не один! Отабек не понимал: большинство из них даже не знало Юру, даже не видели его вживую! Они просто смотрели видео и фото. Даже если бы Юра был один, им всё равно ловить было бы нечего. И всё же они писали Отабеку, что он похитил у них Юру.

Когда в последний раз они пересекались с Никифоровым, тот рассказал, что что-то похожее творилось и когда он начал встречаться с Кацуки. Отабек смутно припоминал статьи в газетах, но не следил — это было не его дело. Но Никифоров говорил, что фанатская ярость длилась недолго, а пост-фактум казалась даже забавной. Но ничего смешного не было в тех сообщениях, где люди желали ему сдохнуть и вернуть им «их» Юрочку обратно.

— А здесь написано, что тебе стоит бросить меня и уйти к Джей-Джею, — со смехом сказал Отабек. А что ещё было делать, не плакать же? — Якобы ты с ним лучше бы смотрелся, потому что он симпатичнее.

— Совсем охуели, — буркнул Юра. Отабек не знал, кто именно охуел — автор поста или Джей-Джей. Наверное, все сразу. — Хватит читать эту срань, Бек, оно того не стоит. 

Но Отабек уже не мог оторваться. Он словно расчёсывал болячку: открывал вкладку за вкладкой, переходил по ссылкам, читал всё непрекращающиеся дискуссии. Джей-Джей снёс свою страницу в Фейсбуке. В Инстаграме кто-то сохранил скриншот — кажется, случилось это из-за троллей, которые советовали ему бросить девушку и встречаться с Юрой. Отабеку снова поплохело. Как бы он ни относился к Джей-Джею, тот был ни в чём не виноват. 

Но потом Отабек открыл форум «Ангелов Юры» и прочитал заголовки горячих тем. 

— Что за? — он не мог поверить своим глазам. — Как-как они меня называют?

Звук на другом конце трубки очень походил на всхлип.

— Педофил. Чудесно, правда? Ебучая вишенка на блядском торте.

— Но почему?

Невероятно. Отабек переходил из темы в тему, зачитывался постами до тошноты. И по-прежнему не понимал.

— Не знаю! — хмыкнул Юра. — Потому что они неудачницы и живут в сети? Потому что они думают, что мне двенадцать? Потому что у них нет личной жизни, а значит и остальным не надо? 

Его голос сорвался. Казалось, что он вот-вот расплачется.

Отабек отодвинул ноутбук и закрыл глаза.

— Юр. 

Как бы он хотел сейчас быть рядом!

— Для начала… Давай перестанем это читать, ладно? Ты прав, не нужно этого делать. Бред.

Всхлип.

— Хорошо.

— Обещаешь? Я уже закрыл ноутбук.

— Ага, — ответил Юра и замолк. — Я тоже всё закрываю. Глаза бы мои не видели. Извини, просто… Я думал, что привык к сплетням. Яков сказал, что всем спортсменам приходится с ними сталкиваться.

— Думаю, во времена Якова с этим было полегче, — пробормотал Отабек. Закрыв глаза, он почти мог себе представить, что Юра с ним, в этой комнате, а не в тысячах километров отсюда. Почти. 

Юра тихо вздохнул.

— Извини, это я виноват. Это всё мои ебанутые фанатки.

— Не надо, Юр. Не говори так, ты тут не при чём.

Сдавленный звук, ещё один всхлип.

— Они говорят, что это отвратительно, — голос Юры сорвался на последнем слове.

— Не ты в этом виноват и не я, — повторил Отабек. — Если только… — он потянулся за своим талисманом, плюшевым мишкой, за поддержкой. — Юра, мои... поползновения тебя не раздражают.

— Что реально раздражает, так это ор в сети про то, что ты меня растлил.

— Я не об этом. Тебя не беспокоит? То, что я старше? 

Юра от неожиданности фыркнул, и лучшего звука этим вечером Отабек не слышал.

— Бек, ты меня старше на два года, а не на сорок!

— Два года и четыре месяца, — заметил Отабек, но Юра его не слышал.

— Мила встречалась с хоккеистом, который старше её на три года, и всем было насрать. И девушка Гоши — не Аня, до этого — ей только восемнадцать исполнилось тогда. И снова насрать…

— Но ты младше.

— Не начинай, а! Мало мне того, что Яков с Лилией, да все на катке носятся со мной как с ребёнком…

Удивительно, но Отабеку полегчало. Если Юра злился — ему становилось не до слёз. А со злым Юрой Отабек мог как-нибудь справиться. Они могли поговорить. Тема разговора ему не нравилось, но сказать было надо.

— Может, будет лучше, если мы… расстанемся. Не навсегда, до тех пор пока… пока тебе не исполнится восемнадцать, или… 

На другом конце трубки воцарилось молчание, и Отабек замялся, не договорив. Шумно сглотнул...

— Охуел? — …и аж вздрогнул от окрика. — Да, блядь, будет мне лучше, как же! Без тебя я совсем крышей съеду посреди этой ебанины, так что — нет, мы не расстаёмся.

— Хорошо.

Теперь Отабеку казалось, что это он готов разрыдаться от одного только облегчения.

Пауза.

— Только если ты не хочешь расстаться. Чёрт. Извини. Я не подумал… Наверное, для тебя и спонсоров всё это не очень хорошо, да? Если в этом…

— Дело не в спонсорах, — перебил его Отабек. — Плевать мне на них.

Наверное, тут он был не прав, но что делать? Он стольким пожертвовал ради того, чтобы оказаться на вершине, но бросать Юру он не собирался. — Просто я не хочу тебя раздражать.

— Тогда прекрати говорить о расставании. Вот это действительно раздражает.

Отабек нервно заржал, а потом наконец-то рассмеялся по-настоящему, когда услышал, что и Юра тоже смеётся. И хоть один плюс был в их отношениях на расстоянии: никто не видел, как он украдкой стирает слёзы с уголков глаз. 

До самой ночи они разговаривали обо всём на свете, но только не о сообщениях. Наутро Отабек был совсем разбит, но из последних сил заставлял себя выкатывать новую свободную программу. Тренер хмыкнул и запретил ему выходить в интернет, пока буча не уляжется. Отабек бы и вовсе выключил телефон, но не мог — вдруг Юре понадобилось бы позвонить.

Телефон надрывался весь день. Похоже, все фигуристы решили его поддержать. Во время перерывов он старался отвечать всем. Каждое сообщение раздражало: лучше бы ему позволили забыть обо всём хотя бы на пару часов, — но в то же время он был тронут тем, что у него столько сторонников.

«Они могут быть жестоки, но какое тебе до них дело? — писал Кацуки. — Просто думай о тех людях, что тебе дороги».

Мишель Криспино: «Нахрен ублюдков. Ты даже себе не представляешь, что писали о моей сестре. Тюрьма по ним плачет».

Попович прислал восьмиминутное аудиосообщение, начинающееся с долгих всхлипов.

Удивительно, но больше всех помог Пхичит. Он просто присылал фотографии милых зверушек — как оказалось, самая лучшая поддержка.

Когда выдавалась свободная минутка, Отабек связывался с Юрой. Короткие сообщения ни о чём, просто чтобы убедиться, что, несмотря ни на что, у них всё в порядке. И у них было всё в порядке. Когда Юра позвонил, чтобы пожелать доброй ночи, Отабек был офлайн уже больше суток. Он не знал, улеглась ли буря, спорят ли ещё о них, но больше это уже не имело значения. 

От журналистов отделаться оказалось сложнее. На каждом интервью его спрашивали о Юре, и Отабек был к этому готов. Во время группового звонка они, смущаясь, обсудили это и с Юрой, и с тренером, и даже с Юриным тренером. Отвечать на вопросы нужно было вежливо, но коротко. Да, встречается с Юрой. Да, знает, что в сети спорят об этом. Нет, не читал. Нет, предпочёл бы не распространяться о своей личной жизни.

Вопросы выматывали ужасно, и раз от разу проще не становилось, но по крайне мере журналисты стали терять к нему интерес. На носу было первенство Четырёх Континентов, и европейские спортсмены перестали быть в фокусе внимания.

После последней репетиции Отабек поймал Пхичита, и тот неохотно рассказал, что войны на Тумблере продолжаются, что бы это ни значило. Но в целом, кажется, Отабека и Юру потихоньку начали оставлять в покое. Можно было выдохнуть, но всё равно Отабек надолго поставил крест на соцсетях. Он себе даже представить не мог, как не сошёл с ума Пхичит, который выпускал из рук телефон только на льду. 

На первенстве Четырёх Континентов Пхичит завоевал серебро, Отабек — золото, и из дома отправил Пхичиту фото собаки своей сестры, получив целый фейерверк смайликов в ответ.

Отабек начал было думать, что всё наконец-то позади, но тут его разбудило сообщение от Пхичита: «Видел уже? лол», — с кучей подмигивающих смайликов и ссылкой на Ютуб.

От ужаса в животе Отабека скрутился ледяной комок, вспомнились все жуткие сообщения, которые он тогда видел. Он не хотел переходить по ссылке. Но ссылку прислал Пхичит, а тот за последние недели стал защитником Отабека от социальных сетей. Порой вместо того, чтобы прислать ссылку на ободряющий твит, он делал скриншот и Отабеку не приходилось никуда заходить.

Отабек надел наушники, воткнул кабель и щёлкнул по ссылке. Сначала ничего видно не было, только тени и восторженные крики, но потом камера сфокусировалась, и стало видно Ледовый дворец. Юра и все, кто были в сборной, беседовали с фанатами — больше всего походило на спонтанную встречу. Юра упоминал о ней в их последнем разговоре.

Аудио могло бы быть получше, тогда Отабек бы расслышал, что говорит Юра. Они давно не виделись, и Отабек улыбнулся даже крошечному размытому изображению.

Через пару секунд началась какая-то суматоха. Полдесятка девушек, или около того, клином пробивались сквозь толпу и расталкивали остальных локтями. Отабек распахнул глаза, когда увидел, что Юра делает шаг назад, но потом девушки останавливаются и что-то говорят, быть может, спорят, но Отабек едва смог разобрать пару слов. 

Он выкрутил громкость на максимум.

— Вы ебанутые или где? — вдруг заорал Юра, и Отабек едва не подскочил. — Не ваше собачье дело!

Камера тряслась — тот, кто писал видео, тоже проталкивался через толпу. Девушки снова заговорили, и, хоть Отабек выхватил всего одно слово: «Несовершеннолетний», — стало ясно, что, да, опять. 

Юра был зол, и таким злым Отабек его ещё не видел.

— У всех телефон есть? Слабо погуглить возраст согласия в России? И в Казахстане заодно! Мне шестнадцать, поняли? Шестнадцать, а не шесть. 

Он ткнул пальцем в сторону девушки, возглавляющей толпу.

— Меня не ебёт, недотрах там у тебя или что! И тебя, блядь, это не касается, даже если мой парень трахает меня во всех позах так, что потом я на катке ноги сдвинуть не могу!

Гоша сдерживал толпу, Мила рядом ухахатывалась в голос. Юрин тренер задыхался и хватал ртом воздух. Отабек понял, что и ему трудно дышать. 

Юру оттеснили от толпы другие фигуристы, и тут видео оборвалось. Отабек нажал на повтор и пересмотрел запись ещё раз. Продышаться нормально пока не получалось.

«С ума сойти» — написал он Пхичиту, потому что Пхичиту стоило ответить.

«Вы поэтому всегда сбегали с банкетов? — пришёл незамедлительный ответ. — Ого!»

«НЕТ». 

А потом он набрал Юре, и спустя несколько гудков тот поднял трубку.

— Бека, — сонно ответил он.

— Доброе утро.

Сейчас голос Юры звучал мягко — будто бы не этот же человек орал на фанаток. Отабек не хотел торопить события, но Юра был, кажется, на шаг впереди.

— Ты посмотрел видео, да?

— Пхичит прислал ссылку. Это, хм… 

Юра вздохнул.

— Достали в край. Они начали намекать, говорить, что мне будет лучше без тебя, и я сорвался.

— Лучи сочувствия тебе, Юр.

— Зато я им высказал, что думаю.

— По поводу этого, — замялся Отабек. — Ты… ты это серьёзно?.. Когда говорил о том, что хочешь…  
— Ой.

Отабек дорого бы дал, чтобы видеть сейчас лицо Юры. Он покраснел? Щеки Отабека просто пылали.

— Да или нет?

— Я, кажется, тороплю события. Тебе оно как?

— Я тоже об этом думал, — вырвалось у Отабека. — О тебе. Мне тебя не хватает.

— Мне тоже тебя не хватает, — прошептал в трубку Юра. — Мой ответ: «Да». Я тоже хочу.

Отабек медленно выдохнул. Километры между ними никогда не казались такими огромными.

— Я тоже. Хотя если ты ноги на катке не сдвинешь — перебор. 

Юра нервно засмеялся. 

— Это я выдал им назло. Так-то Яков бы меня закопал. Он и так мне уже высказал за то, что я сорвался на публике.

— Ничего, всё у нас получится и катание не пострадает, — Отабек глубоко вдохнул. — Если мы будем. Если ты хочешь.

Пауза.

— Поговорим об этом после того как я возьму мировое золото.

— Ты хотел сказать, после того, как мировое золото возьму я?

Юрино "Мечтай!" в ответ прозвучало как обещание.


End file.
